Gracias, Alice
by Kristine Lovegood
Summary: ONE-SHOT Bella está enamorada del hermano de su mejor amiga, y no se decide a decirle lo que siente, pero como no, ahí está la querida Alice para ayudar. TODOS HUMANOS ExB


_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la brillante cabeza de Stephenie Meyer._

_..  
_

**BPOV**_  
_

_Genial__._

Y ahí esta el despertador _otra vez _jodiéndome la mañana. Con lo bien que estaba yo dormida…

El pitido del aparato era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo, aunque fuera lo que mas me apetecía hacer; Así que decidí levantarme. Caminé con paso perezoso al baño para darme una ducha calentita y, _como no_, se tuvo que acabar el agua caliente.

_¡Empezamos bien!_

Bajé corriendo las escaleras sin darme mucha cuenta de que me había puesto. Creo que ni siquiera me combinaba. _Fantástico, Alice me va a matar, _pensé. Alice es mi mejor amiga, pero a veces es _un poquito _(nótese el sarcasmo) pesada con la ropa_._ _¡Joder si no era pesada!_ Se pasa el día hablando de eso y quejándose de que mi armario da asco. No lo niego.

Caminé hacia el instituto de Forks, porque hace unos días mi querida chatarra se convirtió en un cacho indefinido de metal por culpa de que Alice la estrelló _accidentalmente_ contra un árbol.

**Flash Back**

_-Tranqui Bella, no es para tanto. Eso se arregla y listo.- Alice intentaba esconder una sonrisa de victoria._

_-Si, tranquila, claro. ¡Y una mierda! ¿Piensas que esto se arregla así como así?_

_-No, pero ¡piensa en el precioso vehículo que te compraré por tu cumpleaños! ¿Quieres el porsche amarillo como el de una servidora o lo prefieres rojo pasión? __Mmm… el azul eléctrico quedaría bien con tu tono de piel…-Oh No! Socorro! Sálvenme! Alice ya se había puesto a dar saltitos. Eso quiere decir que algo malo va a pasar…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Y pasó. Claro que para Alice no es nada malo, si no que según ella me está haciendo un favor. Pero un Masserati azul eléctrico para mi que es pasarse un poquillo. Por eso lo dejé aparcado en el garaje de la casa de Alice (y de ahí no se movió), al lado de su porsche 911 turbo amarillo, bajo la excusa de que no quería mancharlo. Bueno, pensando en esto llegué al instituto, donde Alice me miraba con ESA mirada. Si, esa que te da escalofríos solo de imaginarla. Brrr…

Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Bella, Bella, Beella! ¡Que haces aquí que no estás con mi querido hermanito! Vamos, vamos, vamos al baño ¡tienes que maquillarte! Menos mal que te traje ropa… ¡Oh, Dioses, esta me la vas a agradecer!

-¿Qué le pusiste al café Alice? ¿Wishky?

-No Bella, ¡es que tuve una visión!- Oh, no, Alice y sus visiones…-A ver, ponte esto ¡Soy un genio! Así le encantarás a Edward, pero si hubieras traído tu coche…

Y bla, bla, bla. Alice y sus monólogos. Me resigné y me puse la ropa que me dio, dejé que me maquillara y ignoré sus comentarios sobre mi pelo.

Cuando por fin acabó me di cuenta de que iba a empezar biología (mi clase preferida gracias a que me sentaba con Edward), así que me fui corriendo.

Después de tropezar un par de veces llegué a clase. El profesor no había llegado. Noté la mirada de Edward en mí y maldije a quien fuera que me hubiese dado la costumbre de sonrojarme. Creo que ni el mercado de tomates se encontraría más rojo.

-Wow, estás hermosa cuando te sonrojas.

-Ah, sí- me puse más roja aún, como si eso fuera posible.

-Sí, hermosísima.

-Gracias, pero no lo creo.

-Pues créelo.

-Ya.

-¿No me vas a hacer caso, verdad?

-Nop.

-Como quieras.

Y así, sin más, me besó. Fue un suave roce al principio, pero se fue haciendo más y más apasionado. Mordió suavemente mi labio inferior pidiéndome acceso, que le concedí encantada. Era como si fuésemos dos piezas de un todo. Nuestros labios se amoldaban perfectamente y nuestras lenguas bailaban apasionadamente. Nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire. _¡Maldito aire!_

-Te amo.-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Que te amo con locura.-Yo estaba en estado de shock- Te amo desde el día que te conocí y que vi tus preciosos ojos chocolate posarse en los míos. Te amo, te amo, y te amo. No me atreví a decírtelo por si no sentías lo mismo, pero Alice me lo dijo- Alice y su bocota… Así que visiones, ¿eh?

-Yo también te amo- Si, saqué el valor y la voz para decir eso, ni yo me lo creo.

- ¿Que-querrías ser mi novia? Se que suena cursi, pero…

No le dejé terminar. Asentí y efusivamente uní sus labios a los míos de nuevo. Pasé completamente de los murmullos y miradas de la gente que estaba en la clase. Sonrió contra mis labios. Seguimos besándonos hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

-Señorita Swan, señor Cullen, hagan el favor de no liarse dentro de mi clase.

-Ups.-Dije en voz baja. Edward rió y me besó la mejilla para después tomar mi mano por debajo de la mesa. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban de… amor.

_Gracias, Alice__._

_De nada._

_¿Eh?_

_A ver si es verdad lo de las visiones…_

_...  
_

**¿Que os pareció?**

**Es mi primer Fic. Ya me direís, pero por favor, clemencia, no seáis crueles conmigo ! :P  
**

**Que, ¿aplausos o tomatazos? Voy a por una fregona para barrer después.**

**Recuerden, ¡la paga de una autora/traductora son los rewiews! n.n  
**

**Kriss.  
**


End file.
